Croaline
by Autoresponder
Summary: A humanstuck Coraline AU in which Cronus moves to a small town and his house, The Red Palace, hold more secrets then he could have ever known.
1. Chapter 1

Cronus looked out the window as his parents drove to their new home. "Are wve there yet?" he asked, looking to his mother. She looked at him from the rear view mirror, "Not yet, Cronus. And would ya stop kicking my seat?"  
"I ain't kicking it, ma." His father, Sean, looked as well, frowning, "Don't sass ya mother, boy. Just stop doing that." The pre-teen groaned and put in his headphones. Ever since his parents got a new job, they were in the process of moving from the big city to a small rural town, making Cronus leave behind his life and friends.

"You're going to love this place, Cronus," Candence said, "Fresh air, nice neighbors, a new start…"  
"Maybe for you twvo. Wvhat about me? I don't hawve any friends here."

"Ya can make new ones, like we will. Your father and I are great socialites after all." Cronus took one of the earbuds out, "You twvo didn't ewven let me say goodbye to my friends. I'm sure Tuna and Latula are wvaiting for me…" Candence turned to look at him, "Whale, they'll just have to wait until it's summer time, won't they?"

Cronus groaned, rolling his eyes and putting his earbud back in, turning up his music. Soon Sean pulled into the driveway of the Red Palace. It was an old looking building, a big enough house for six or more people to live in. The new home had faded walls that almost looked pink, and the look of the wooden building falling apart.

Buy the roll of Cronus' eyes and the sigh that escaped his lips, one would know that he wasn't happy with his new home already.


	2. Chapter 2

Cronus stepped outside on the faded porch as the mover men brought the big boxes inside. The young boy walked down the stairs and approached a bush. He stuck his somewhat tan hands in the orange flower decorated bush and pulled out a stick which was about three inches long and had a rough texture, yet it had some small curves in it. It looked a bit like a...wizard wand. He held the wand out in front of him and began to walk on what looked like a nice trail.

"Be careful with that box, buoys. That's my snowglobe collection. It's worth more than what ya make in a year," Candence said from the car before getting out. She turned to Cronus, "Cronus. Don't wander off too far. You gotta help set things up soon."

The boy only replied with silence and started his way onto the hummed softly as he held the stick in front of him, as if the wand was guiding him. His feet marched on the dirt trail but halted as he heard a loud meow. His head turned up to a big earthwork and on the top were rocks. But on those rocks, Cronus could make out a cat like figure before it hopped down from the rocks and behind them. He bent down and picked up a smooth normal sized rock. He took a deep breath before he brought his arm up and threw the rock, hoping to scare the cat away more. There was a loud meow of pain and Cronus took a few steps back. Shit, he hurt it. He started to run on the trail, feet thumping on the ground under him. After running a few feet, something dropped down in front of the tween, making him scream and fall backwards. Closing his eyes, Cronus threw his "wand" at the figure, who responded by throwing it back at him.

"What in the world possessed you to hurt my grandfather's cat and then made you throw that stick at my face?" the figure asked. Cronus opened one of his eyes and saw another pre-teen standing in front of him with a bright red sweater and arms crossed over his chest. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Look, I'm sorry about the cat, babe. It's just I'm newv in towvn and I kinda panicked." The other blinked, "Wait. Babe?" Cronus stood up and dusted himself off, "The name's Cronus. Wvanna be my tour guide?"

"... Two things. One, what kind of name is Cronus? And two, I'm not a woman."

Cronus frowned a bit. "I hawve the name of an important greek god. Besides wvhat are ya, a crossdresser? Wvhy are you going around in a wvomen's swveater?" The other growled, "I'll have you know this sweater was a gift from my mother that she spend days knitting for me. And as for your name, I hope you never babysit any of the small children around here." He turned to grab his backpack that sat by the tree, "Either way, welcome to our town." Cronus stood in confusion for a moment, "Wvhat…? Oh, the name thing. Hey."

"What do you want now?"

"Wvhat's your name?" He turned to Cronus, "My name is Kankri and now if you excuse me, I need to head home before my grandfather notices I'm gone." With that, Kankri took off into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Cronus stood there and stared out the window. It was pouring hard as his father's boner the night his mother got impregnated. He groaned as he scratched his rashed hand. He wondered how it even got like that. Maybe he touched some ivy in the bush?

"Cronus, stop scratching yourself. It's bad manners," Candence said, standing by the toaster with some frozen waffles.

"We ain't evwen sitting at the table, ma." Cronus groaned out. "Use proper English." Sean reminded him. "You don't evwen speak proper English half th-!" Cronus was cut off by his father again. "Who's the writer here?" Cronus sighed and rolled his eyes, pouting a bit. "...You." Candence set the plates on the table, "Come and get it, Cro- What's that on your face?" She moved over to him. "Wvhat are you talking about?"  
"Ya got a rash on your face." She pulled out her ever present compact mirror and opened it to show him. Cronus' eyes widened a bit as he looked at the redness of the rash. "Oh shit." he whispered but sure enough, Candence heard him. "Watch your tongue, Cronus. How did you even get that rash? You're not allergic to anything are you? Sean, does Cronus have any allergies?" Sean only replied with a shake of the head.  
"I think it was the stick." Cronus sighed. He was pretty sure that it was the stick. Maybe that weird kid, Kankri, go the rash too on his face. He frowned and started to itch his face. "This is what you get for not listening when I told you not to wander off. Now, go put some lotion on it and

come eat. Ya got a lot of work to do when you're done." She closed her mirror and sat at the table.

Cronus opened the door to his room and shrugged. Maybe he would just go straight to sleep. Closing the door behind him, he went to the lotion bottle and rubbed some on the two rashes he

had. He grumbled a bit before going to the boxes that were tossed carelessly in his room. He kneeled down and opened the top box, seeing his posters folded up. Smiling a bit, he went to put them up around his bed.

"Cronus, didn't I tell you never to be creative again?" he heard his mother say from the door, "Take it down."

He frowned, "Why should I?"

"Because I said so. Now take it down or I'll use it for kindling in the fireplace."

Cronus shrugged and scowled without looking at her, beginning to take down the posters. As his mother left the room he put the posters back in the box and searched for the bed things.

He took the mattress that leaned against the wall down and dragged it to the bed and flopped it onto the frame. He then opened the box full of bed sheets and pillows and started to set up the bed. As he scavenged the box more he found the picture of his two friends, Latula and Mituna.

Latula had nice straight brunette hair and tanned skin that made her red visors look good. Mituna had messy black hair from wearing that damned helmet all the time and he was exceptionally pale. They stood in front of a big sign at the place where you used to go skating with them (or at least you tried) that said "We'll Miss You, Cro!" The picture made you smile.

"Can't wvait for summer. Wve'll havwe so much fun." He sighed and put the picture on the night stand. He continued to make his bed then almost immediately got into the bed, leather jacket, combat boots, jeans and all. He closed his eyes tight and started to wander. He was not eating those waffles tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Cronus sat at the table, eating yesterdays dinner for breakfast. "Cronus, package for you," Candence called out from the living room. Cro looked up from his cold barely eaten waffle and stood up, walking over to the living room. "Wvhat is it, ma?" She held up a small package, not looking up from her phone, "Don't know. I didn't open it."

Cronus raised an eyebrow and took the newspaper wrapped object. He walked back to the kitchen and sat at the table slowly unwrapping it. Inside was a small handmade doll that resembled Cronus in a white shirt, his infamous leather black jacket, black boots, black pants with two black button eyes and hair combed back slicker than it was in real life. He looked at a note in the newspaper. 'To Cronus. In case you need a little friend to help you find your way.' His mom looked at him, "Who sent you a doll?"

Cronus groaned. "This weird crossdresser named Kankri."

"Crossdresser? Really, now? What makes ya think he is one?"

"He was wearing a tight wvoman's swveater and lady jeans." Candence rolled her eyes, "So does your father, but he ain't one. Why don't you go ask him why he sent you a girl's doll?" He nodded and picked up the doll, looking at it a little closer. "Just don't be out too long. Ya got things ya need to do around here, got it?" He sighed. "Alright, ma." He stood up and head out the door.

Cronus walked outside and found Kankri sitting under a tree, looking up at the branches. Fog surrounded both of them and Cronus' legs pushed through the white mist and he stood in front of Kankri. "Hey, Kan, wvhat's wvith the doll?" He blinked and sat up a bit, "What doll are you talking about, Cronus?" Cronus held up the doll that resembled him and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice doll. Did your mother make it for you?" he asked, standing up. "But…" He looked down at the doll. "Then wvhere the fuck did it come from?"

"I understand the need for you "jock" types to keep your masculine personas up, but there's no need to hide the fact you enjoy collecting dolls from me."  
"Number one, jock types? Howv do you see me as a jock type? I'm a greaser. Number twvo, i do NOT like collecting dolls. This just kinda appeared on the door step." Kankri looked him over, walking around him a bit, "I seem to be mistaken. What kind of jock would be this skinny and look like a tree branch could break them in half?" Cronus stood there with a blank expression. "I wvill givwe you ten seconds to run." The other stopped before dashing off into the woods. The twelve year old ran after the smaller boy, holding the doll high over his head. Kankri saw a tree and immediately started to climb it as if he had been doing it all his life. Cronus tried to climb up right after him only to slip and fall right on his back, right on a rock, knocking the wind out of him. Sitting on a branch, Kankri looked down at Cronus, "Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance for you?"

Cronus rolled over on his stomach and tried to catch his breath. "Nah, man. I-I'm fine." His back hurt a lot but not enough to show that he broke it. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to try to go home injured." Cronus stood up slowly, making sure not to hurt his back and sighed. He looked down at the doll and bent down quickly to pick it up, hissing slightly and staying hunched over. Kankri climbed down, "Here, let me help you back home. I need to visit my mother anyway." Cronus nodded. "Please help." he replied in a somewhat high pitched voice. He nodded and held onto him as he slowly walked him back to his house. Cronus hissed a bit more as he walked and tried to stand straight. This was not a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

"I almost broke my back yesterday, ma."

"Uh-uh." Candence didn't look up from her phone.

"I could've died." Cronus stared outside the window and sighed. "That's nice, Cronus. Get cleaned up. Your father is taking you to get your school uniform." He groaned and turned around holding his doll's hand ,tromping upstairs to get ready.

Sean drove into town humming a bit, "You'll like your new school, Cronus. Heard it's the best in town."

"It's the only school in towvn, dad."

"Thats the point."

Cronus sighed and slid down in his seat. Sean parked the car and looked at the list, "Alright. Grey sweater or sweater vest, white collar shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. Seems easy enough to grab." Cronus pouted as Sean got out of the car.

Sean walked in and blinked, looking for Cronus. Cronus sat in the car for two minutes, not wanting to go inside. But, eventually, he sat up and took off his seat belt. "Cro, get in here. The sooner we find your uniform, the sooner we can go get some groceries."

Cronus opened the car door and exited the car, slamming it behind him. He went in the store and stood next to his dad in a pout. Sean picked a grey sweater vest and held it up to Cronus, "Hmm… too big." Cronus crossed his arms and groaned. "Can I at least get something wvhile wve're here?" Sean's scar covered faced turned around and looked away to find a smaller size. "We're buyin' you your uniform. What else would ya want?"

Cronus sighed. "A book? Some glovwes? Something besides that boring grey, itchy, formal, boring school outfit."

"We're trying to save money, Cronus. Those things can wait."

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I bet if the girl uniforms wvere cheaper you wvould make me wvear the-"

"Oh hey, the girl uniforms are cheaper!" He looked at the price comparison then stared at his son with a stoic face. "Your name is now Croaline."

"Croaline?!" Cronus shouted. "What, would you rather be named Sally?" Sean looked at his phone, "Ah. Just in time. Your mother wants to go grocery shopping." Cronus groaned and Sean brought the female uniform to the counter. "Besides, since ya got that doll, you'll fit the part of Croaline Ampora perfectly." Cronus formed a large frown on his cashier looked at the outfit then at the two men. "Don't question it." Sean said as he put the clothes on the counter. "Just take my money so we can leave." She nodded, scanning it, "You get one free item with this purchase. What would you like?" Cronus looked up at his father with a grin. Yeah, he was gonna get something! "Got any stocking the boy's size?" And that smile turned into a big pout frown again.

Condy pushed the grocery basket down the aisle, looking at some of the instant meals. "Sean, honey. Do you want something special tonight?" Sean smiled at her, "Sounds good, dear. What do you have in mind?" Cronus rolled his eyes, following behind his parents before seeing some grapes two lanes over.

"Hey, ma? Can I have a bag of grapes?"

"Boy, we need the money for more important things. Not what you want." Sean explained. Condy nodded, "Didn't we just spend 50 dollars on your uniform and supplies? Save some money for our food, Cronus." Sean rolled his eyes. "So fuckin' selfish."The two walked ahead as Cronus frowned, looking at the floor. "I ain't that fucking selfish," he muttered to himself, turning to head the other way. "Cronus, baby, language." Candece warned. Cronus walked over to the fruit and looked around a bit, thinking about swiping the bag of grapes and running.  
"What are you planning, Cronus?" Kankri asked, making the other jump in surprise. Cronus turned with a shocked face. "Kankri!? Wvere you stalking me?" He was holding a grocery basket, "No. I was just shopping for my grandfather. Why do you think I was?"

"Maybe because you came out of nowvhere and snuck up behind me?"

"I did not sneak up behind you. I spoke to you twice before you finally heard me. Either way, if you want those grapes, I'll be more than happy to buy them for you."

"I…" Cronus looked down at the grapes, then back at Kankri, then down at the grapes. "Yes." He smiled and grabbed them, putting them in his basket, "Also, how's your back? Is it still hurting?"

"Cronus! We're leaving! Come on!" Sean called out. Cornus stood there for a few seconds then looked back at Kankri. "It still hurts just a bit." He was going to follow the weird boy home instead of his parents. That was the wisest move he made ever since he moved there. Kankri nodded, "I just need to grab some peanut butter and bread and I'll be finished." The taller boy nodded. "Get your sandwich material and let's jet."

* * *

Guess what two writers made a blog for the story. US! We plan to make it more active full of art, updates, writing silliness, and possibly spoilers. The blog is croaline on tumblr. It's a pretty simple name and blog and we hope you enjoy it! - Hal (main writer) and TK (co-writer)


End file.
